What We Have Become
by TrajicLover
Summary: Life never works out how we want it to. A sad and harsh truth we must all face one day. Stiles and Scott are no exception as their lives and the lives of their friends change drastically. Will you follow them down the rabbit hole and see what becomes of our heroes?


_"If only it were all so simple! If only there were evil people somewhere insidiously committing evil deeds, and it were necessary only to separate them from the rest of us and destroy them. But the line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being. And who is willing to destroy a piece of his own heart?"_  
 _―Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn, The Gulag Archipelago_

Introduction:

You know back in the beginning if someone had told me that we'd be here where we are now I'd have punched that person in the face. It's funny you think you know people you think you know what is going to happen but you don't the truth is we don't know where we will end up or who we will become.

I swear back when this all started I never imagined that we'd be here. I never thought this would be who we are today. My name is Stiles Stilinski and I guess this is my story my horrible and messed up story.

Before we begin I want you to do two things the first is two look around and look at or think of the person your closest to. The person you'd die for and would go to hell for. Maybe it's your sibling, cousin, parent, or even your best friend. Now imagine that there is this rift between the two of you. Imagine you did something so bad so unforgivable that person you'd do anything for could kill you without even thinking twice about it.

Now the second thing I need you to do is to think about the person you want to be, and the person you never want or wanted to be and ask yourself which are you right now in this moment? Are going to be this way forever? Do you let others define who you are? Did one mistake or wrong choice automatically make you become this person as a result of the judgements others placed on you?

What makes a person good or even evil? Is evil even real or just a fairy tale adults tell themselves as a security blanket? I guess by the end we'll or at least I will have the answer fair warning before we beginning nobody turned out how you might have expected.

Chapter 1:

Kate Argent struggled to move after just getting run off the road by Scott McCall she'd been thrown from her car. Even with her supernatural powers she could barely move. She was just stuck on her back coughing up blood. Her body started to heal and Kate began to make a run for it but before she could even sit up Scott stepped on her chest forcing her back down.

"Do you think you can just walk away this time?" Scott asked his eyes glowing red and his claws coming out.

Kate just laughed "Please Scott you're not a killer you don't have it in you. Besides your mom may she rest in peace would be so ashamed of you." In that moment Scott put pressure on her chest she screamed.

"You don't say her name ever. You took her from me and now you are going to pay." Scott spoke with such a stern and threatening tone Kate even began to get terrified. Scott's eyes began glowing red he heard a car stop at the edge the road.

"Scott!" Chris Argent yelled getting out of the passenger seat accompanied by Stiles who had driven. The light of the moon encompassed them as if the moon was a spot light.

"Scott listen me!" Stiles pleaded as Chris aimed his gun.

"Both of you. Leave now!"

"I can't do that Scott. This isn't right. Look you just need to calm down let Chris take her to Eiken House she'll never hurt anyone ever again." Stiles didn't hide his fear there was no point over and over he kept asking himself how it had come to this.

"Scott listen to me Allison she loved she wouldn't want this. This is all started with revenge Scott you became a werewolf because Peter wanted revenge remember?"

"Shut up Chris! Do not talk to me about Allison, Peter didn't start this she did! Kate set the Hale house on fire! Kate should have died that night Peter tore her throat now I have to finish what he started only I'm going to make sure she stays dead this time. You can't tell me you'd actually miss her Chris after everything she has done!"

"Scott! Scott man look at me. Look at me! You're not thinking straight it's the full moon it's-"

"Is that what you think Stiles? You think the full moon is making me want to kill Kate? I am doing this because I want to! I am doing this because she has to die! How many times have we chosen to do the so called right thing? The high road!"

Kate smirked "Well this is all been fun Scott but enough is enough we both know you're not a monster you're a good man you'd never kill me. So give me to my brother and I can rot in the nut house. Come on you're not going to kill me you're too much of a good man."

Scott looked back down at her his eyes still glowing red "No Kate, I was a good man." Before she had time to react before any of them had time to react Scott tore into her neck ripping out her throat and it felt so good. He never imagined taking a life could feel so empowering.

"No!" Chris was about to fire but Scott was too fast for him Scott's claws tore into his abdomen blood gushed out. Chris gave Scott a heartbroken look he reached up to touch his transformed beast like face Chris thought back to when Scott was dating his daughter and how innocent he was tears came down his face as he realized whatever humanity that kept Scott's werewolf side at bay was now gone Scott crossed the line that Chris feared his daughter Allison would have back when his wife, her mother had died and now nothing would ever be the same.

Scott's red eyes grew sad and he said something Chris hadn't expected "I'm sorry Mr. Argent but you gave me no choice."

Chris almost didn't say anything to him but then just as he left the last ounce of life leave him Chris spoke "I'm sorry to." Chris turned his head to face a terrified Stiles "Stiles listen to me it's up to you now. I need you to protect this town from Scott I know you believe he's a friend but killing it changes a person it changed Kate and that kid with the kanima. It infects the soul until everything good dies." Then Chris Argent passed away Scott just let his body hit the ground.

"Oh god! Scott, god!" Stiles cried panicking "What have you done! Chris, he wasn't exactly a social butterfly but he was a good guy Scott! He went to bat for us more times than I can count! You, you just killed him man."

"Look Stiles I know this is bad but…"

"Bad? You just killed Gerard Argent's kids! You have for all intents and purposes wiped out the Argents completely! Not only will Gerard come after you but so will the Calavera's and God only knows what other hunters will be gunning for you now!"

"Then we kill them Stiles them and everyone else who comes after us."

"Kill them? Is that your big idea? Just kill anyone who threatens us and then what?"

"I don't know but it's got to be better than just letting one threat after the next just come into our town and kill everyone around us! I'm tired Stiles aren't you? Year after year! Have you even thought about what our lives use to be like? What they could have been like? I'm done just reacting! Someone has to make a statement! Someone needs to send a message that is loud and clear that monsters and hunters don't just get to come into Beacon Hills and kill the people who live here! We can do it."

"We?"

"Yes Stiles we, I don't want to do it alone." Scott held out is hand "Say you'll help me Stiles. Say you'll help me fix Beacon Hills and make it into the town we both know it can be! Well what's it going to be Stiles?"


End file.
